1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch that signals a specified condition of the electric power apparatus, and more particularly to a non-contact switch that includes a sensor requiring no mechanical actuation by the apparatus, and to an electric power apparatus incorporating such a switch.
2. Background Information
Electric power apparatus, such as circuit breakers, transfer switches, network protectors, and the like, often are equipped with auxiliary switches that provide signals indicating certain conditions within the apparatus. These include switches that indicate whether the contacts are open or closed and whether the device has been tripped open. The signals generated by the switches can be used for communicating the condition to a remote location.
Typically, these auxiliary switches are mechanically actuated, usually through physical contact with or a linkage to the operating mechanism that opens and closes the contacts. Many of the electric power apparatuses have sufficient room inside a housing to accommodate the auxiliary switches, or the housing includes a compartment containing the switch. Some electric power apparatuses are physically too small or otherwise do not have sufficient space available for the auxiliary switch within the housing. In such circumstances, these mechanically actuated switches can be contained within their own housing mounted on the outside of the apparatus housing. However, this requires an opening in the housing for the mechanical linkage. There is, therefore, room or improvement.